Anhelo
by Luka-sama
Summary: Sabía que sus sentimientos eran moralmente incorrectos, él era el Hokage de Konoha y no podía ser un mal ejemplo. Pero aunque se dijera miles de motivos por los cuales eso era una locura, su corazón no podia evitar acelerarse ante la vision de la heredera Hyuga. El problema es que la chica en cuestion era casi diez años menor que él. Como dice Shikamaru, esto era problematico.
_Esta idea me llego y no me pareció tan mala…así que otro Naruhina mi pueblo._

 _Naruto no me pertenece._

 **Anhelo**

Alguna vez alguien ha hecho algo moralmente incorrecto. Esas acciones que la sociedad no opina que sean correctas y que provocan que otros te vean de mala forma. Aunque aun así seas feliz al hacerlas.

¿Él?

Por supuesto, de niño había cometido tantas travesuras como días del año. Al haber sido criado sin padres y con un demonio en tu interior, no te hace un ángel de los dioses. Aun así había luchado toda su vida para poder cambiar su destino, logrando ser héroe de la aldea y alcanzado el rango de Hokage a la tierna edad de 25 años. Siempre caminando adelante y esforzándose, era la forma en que la aldea lo admiraba. No había nadie que no supiera la historia de Naruto Uzumaki.

Estaba en el momento en que pensaba tenerlo todo en su vida.

Había logrado rescatar a Sasuke y hacer que la aldea lo perdonara, aunque el bastardo siempre estaba afuera en sus misiones.

Sus amigos estaban a su lado.

Las plantas de su hogar estaban llenas de vida.

Podía comer ramen hasta reventar…si le quedaba tiempo.

Era libre de caminar por la aldea y no recibir miradas de odio, en su lugar todos le sonreían y lo observaban con admiración.

Era todo lo que siempre quiso.

Excepto por un pequeño detalle…

…

-Estas enfermo-dijo esa tarde Shikamaru con expresión aburrida.

El hokage giro a ver mal a su mano derecha y no tan buen amigo, estaba furioso de que fuera un genio y hubiera descubierto sus planes mucho antes de que él se diera cuenta de sus propias acciones. Pero igualmente lo ignoro y siguió firmando papeles, no sin desviar la mirada en ocasiones a la puerta de la oficina.

Sabía que estaba mal.

Bueno, él era el hokage de la aldea, la máxima autoridad y quien debía dar primero el ejemplo.

Pero…no había sido su culpa, bueno si, pero no fue intencional.

La puerta comenzó abrirse y él casi se atraganta con su saliva, esto causo una risa nada discreta de parte de Shikamaru. Aunque ambos quedaron con puntos sobre su cabeza al ver una mata de pelo rosa y una bata de doctora.

Sakura Haruno la ex compañera de equipo de Naruto y la mejor ninja médico de la aldea. Esta alzo una ceja al ver como Naruto se cruzaba de brazos y giraba molesto la mirada. Volteo a ver a Shikamaru que intentaba no soltar una carcajada.

-¿Qué haces aquí Sakura?-gruño Naruto fastidiado.

Una vena se hincho en su frente y giro a verlo de una manera que…bueno…el hokage casi se oculta bajo su escritorio si no fuera porque era muy cool. A quien engañaban, el rubio casi le da un pequeño infarto.

-Tu ocupabas un maldito informe del hospital, así me pagas que use mi tiempo para tus estupideces-dijo la mujer con aura oscura.

Los dos hombres tragaron saliva y rieron nerviosos, en un pequeño deseo que eso aplacara la ira de esa mujer. Aparte de ser la mejor ninja médico, la fuerza monstruosa de Sakura era algo que cualquier hombre o mujer en esta tierra debía temer.

Naruto se acomodó el cuello de su camisa.

-Si eso es verdad…pero ahora es un momento algo delicado-

Esas…no eran las mejores palabras que pudo haber dicho.

Con fuerza sobre humana Sakura tomo el cuello del idiota que tenía por jefe de la aldea y alzo el otro puño. Shikamaru uso sus sombras para detener a la chica, pero era tanta su fuerza que solo estaba retrasando lo inevitable. Por todo el alboroto que las suplicas de Naruto por su vida, intentar que Sakura no lo matara de parte de Shikamaru y los gruñidos de la misma. Nadie escucho como la puerta era tocada delicadamente y luego se abría.

Una hermosa chica de 17 años quedo congelada ante la imagen, por suerte los papeles en sus manos estaban sujetos o ya hubieran terminado en el suelo. Todos en la sala se congelaron ante la chica. Su cabello era largo azulado hasta sus rodillas, sus ojos eran blancos como la luna, su cuerpo era la envidia de casi toda mujer en Konoha y sus ropas eran de Jounin.

Un silencio incomodo se formó en el lugar.

La chica estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para marcharse.

-ESPERA-chillo Naruto aun sujeto del cuello por Sakura.

Hinata Hyuga la heredera del clan Hyuga, Jounin desde hace unos meses y la niña que había cautivado a Naruto durante su enfrentamiento en la guerra. En esa donde la desesperación era tanta que todo el poder civil se tuvo que utilizar, incluso los chicos que aún eran jóvenes para asegurar la victoria. Donde más de la mitad de los ninja murieron y los otros quedaron con heridas de por vida. Entre ellos esa chica, una que a pesar de ser aún menor de diez años, su destreza con el Byakugan y taijutsu la hicieron pertenecer a las fuerzas de reservas que se utilizaron ante el ataque de Obito y Madara.

La joven solo trago saliva algo nerviosa y se quedó en la sala.

Al ver demasiados testigos, Sakura no tuvo más opción que soltar a Naruto quien cayó sentado en su silla. Fulmino con la mirada a Shikamaru antes de dejar una carpeta en la mesa, salió de la oficina con una amenaza silenciosa de que eso no se quedaría así. Discretamente Shikamaru sonrió antes de salir siguiendo a Sakura, comentando sobre algo que ocupaba y un bufido de parte de la peli rosa le hizo alejarse unos centímetros.

En la oficina del hokage solo quedaron el rubio y la joven.

Uso toda la fuerza de voluntad para no verla más de la cuenta, no por nada los miembros del clan Hyuga tenían un ojo de águila que lograría ver sus intenciones en el momento que las demostrara abiertamente. No entendía como la niña que le había dado esperanza en medio de la guerra, era la misma que se transformó en una jovencita que había logrado despertar sus más bajos instintos masculinos.

Si bien al ser niño y adolecente había estado interesado en Sakura, en el momento que vio como Sasuke se marchaba de la aldea con una promesa de venir por ella…supo que definitivamente había ganado la guerra, pero no a la chica. Había aprendido a verla como una buena amiga, casi hermana.

Pero incluso ese amor infantil…era solo un soplo de viento comparado con el huracán de emociones que la chica frente a él le provocaba.

Sus adorables sonrojos, la forma en que se preocupaba por otros, como en cada misión hacia hasta lo imposible para que todos regresaran a casa y en más de una ocasión solía herirse ella misma con tal de salvar a otros. Con un corazón demasiado grande y un deseo de acabar con la desigualdad del clan. Un futuro brillante como ninja y una sonrisa que calentaba el corazón.

Podía seguir todo el día enumerando que le gustaba de la chica, algo que incluirá sin duda su cuerpo (tenía dos ojos en perfecto estado)…pero al final sería el mismo resultado. La chica le gustaba, demasiado. Algo que estaba mal si se contaba que le llevaba casi diez años de diferencia.

¿Era un pedófilo?

Joder…eso estaba muy mal.

¿Por qué debía ser ilegal querer algo con una menor de edad?

Bueno esa pregunta sonaba bien mal en su mente. Soltó un suspiro interno y sonrió nervioso al ver como la chica ponía los papeles que le había solicitado al líder del clan Hyuga. Aunque por supuesto él, el hokage de Konoha, no sabía que el líder del clan Hyuga estaba muy ocupado para ir a verlo personalmente, mucho menos que Hinata estaba comenzando hacer trabajos administrativos en el clan y que sería la primera candidata para entregar los informes, ahora que había vuelto de la misión donde él se había encargado que durara lo suficiente para volver y descansar un poco antes de la entrega de papeles.

Claro…seria imposible que él lo supiera.

-Es un gusto volver a verle Hokage-sama-dijo Hinata con una pequeña reverencia.

¿Hokage-sama?

¿No podía llamarlo de otra forma?

Bufo internamente al ver que para la chica seguramente solo era un viejo aburrido. Bueno él era el líder de la aldea, eso debía valer de algo para la chica.

¿Cierto?

-Me siento algo viejo cuando los jóvenes me llaman de esa forma-dijo con su cara en una de sus manos.

Se deleitó de la imagen de la chica, esta se sonrojo avergonzada de haberlo ofendido y estaba disculpándose. Era alguien bastante gracioso y con un corazón bastante agradable. Recordaba cómo según las historias, el primer hokage era alguien que no le importaba inclinar la cabeza en humildad, era similar a la chica frente a él que sin importar que era heredera de un clan, podía humillarse en una disculpa. Aunque para ella no era humillación, solo quería dejar todo claro sin malentendidos.

-Tranquila, porque no me llamas solo por mi nombre-pidió internamente deseando un sí.

La joven se sonrojo un poco más.

-Sería una falta de respeto, después de todo Hokage-sama es el líder de la aldea-expreso la joven con seguridad.

Frunció el ceño.

Escucho como Kurama se carcajeaba en su interior, al parecer el zorro estaba aburrido y estaba tomando este momento como si fuera una telenovela para él.

Una idea llego a su mente.

-Entonces si te ordeno como hokage que me llames por mi nombre…no habrá problema-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

Noto como el cuerpo de la chica se tensaba, luego como su rostro giraba al suelo y tragaba nerviosa. Parecía debatirse internamente sobre lo correcto. Algo que él debía haber hecho hace mucho, no mandarlo todo a la mierda y dejarse guiar por sus instintos con la chica.

Le parecía demasiado placentero si la chica aceptaba eso, le daba muchas opciones en su interior. Unas ideas algo subidas de tono le hicieron bufar internamente y apretar los dientes.

-No lo tomes a mal…eres un miembro del clan Hyuga, no veo necesario tanta formalidad de tu parte como futura líder de tu clan. En un futuro tendremos que vernos a menudo para discutir sobre asuntos de tu clan, es mejor formar una buena relación-comento algo más profesionalmente.

Era verdad.

Pero joder, si él se acercaba a la chica era por su interés, su clan estaba en segundo plano.

-Supongo que es lo correcto, Naruto-san-hablo la chica sin poder evitar el sonrojo en su rostro.

Hizo una pequeña mueca al escuchar como agregaba el "-san" a su nombre, pero había dicho su nombre. Sonrió algo más animadamente.

-Bueno Hinata-chan, es hora de los informes-

Nuevamente gozo ante el sonrojo en su rostro al escuchar como él decía su nombre.

…

La tarde fue sumamente aburrida cuando Hinata Hyuga se marchó, pero para su suerte había una parte de un proyecto que su padre aun no tenía lista, así que tendría que venir en un par de días. Soltó un suspiro algo tonto cuando la chica salió por fin de su habitación. En realidad esa sensación de estar en una nube le quedo el resto de la semana y no esperaba por poder verla nuevamente así que aquella noche cuando salió de la noche a un súper, lo último que espero fue ver a la chica con una bolsa de compras y mirada sorprendida.

-Hinata-chan-dijo animado llegando a su lado.

Este se sonrojo levemente, pero él había visto que nadie estaba cerca y por lo tanto malinterpretarían algo, aunque le hubiera gustado que para iniciar si hubiera un algo.

-Naruto-san-respondió ella con una reverencia.

-Es raro que nos encontráramos-comento animadamente.

Aunque de repente se quedó congelado y bajo la mirada. Había salido tan rápido de su hogar que solo llevaba unas bermudas naranjas y una camisera sin magas que decía "Yo amo el ramen" junto unas sandalias. Se sonrojo levemente ante su mala presentación, pues la chica frente a él traía ropa un poco más formal, debido a que al ser la futura heredera debía dar una buena presentación.

-Mañana será el cumpleaños de mi hermana, quería darle una sorpresa con un postre que voy a prepararle-expreso Hinata mostrando las bolsas de comestibles.

Silbo impresionado.

-Debes ser una excelente cocinera-dijo internamente soñando con que algún día la chica le hiciera comida.

Sería como un sueño.

-No creo ser tan buena-respondió con un sonrojo.

Al final logro convencerla para acompañarle a su casa y llevarle las bolsas, con la ridícula excusa de que podían hablar sobre el adelanto de su padre. No sabía si la chica era demasiado inocente o no notaba sus evidentes deseos. Pero había aceptaron que la acompañara. Si bien su deseo hubiera querido hablar de algo más común, al final la charla fue monopolizada por el tema del clan Hyuga, tanto que llegaron a su casa aun sin terminar de discutir un asunto sobre la rama secundaria.

-Gracias por su ayuda Naruto-san-dijo la chica con una pequeña reverencia.

-No fue nada dattebayo-aseguro él con una sonrisa.

Se quedó mudo al ver la leve sonrisa de la chica antes de dar media vuelta dispuesta a entrar a su hogar, una idea llego como un rayo de luz en la noche.

…

-Esto es una pésima idea-

-Vamos Shikamaru, Temari fue la que vino a pedirlas por ti-

-Unas vacaciones no son necesarias-

-Tienes una familia Shikamaru, además Temari asusta-

-Tú te negaste hasta que milagrosamente encontraste un remplazo, muy singular por cierto-

-Yo mismo charle con su padre, este dijo que estaba completamente honrado de que su hija estuviera al servicio del hokage durante dos meses…debí haber conseguido tres-

-No pienso dejarte solo con esa niña-

-Muy tarde-

Los dos se vieron de reojo, uno con ojos brillantes y él otro fastidiado de que su prodigiosa cabeza no pudiera ver las intenciones de Naruto hasta muy tarde. En unas horas estaría partiendo a Sunagakure a unas bien merecidas vacaciones con su querida esposa y su pequeño hijo…pero temía dejar sola a Hinata con las garras de ese zorro.

-No hagas nada estúpido-

-No prometo nada-

-Problemático-

…

Desde el instante que Shikamaru dejo la aldea, Naruto no pudo evitar sonreír divertido. Su sonrisa al día siguiente a la hora de ir al trabajo era enorme y todos lo miraban confundidos. Este solo saludaba amablemente como si no sintiera el peso del cansancio, había trabajado con Shikamaru la semana anterior para dejar el menor trabajo posible. Si bien aún tenía muchos papeles que firmar, probablemente la compañía que tendría haría todo más llevadero.

Lo supo en el momento que llego a su oficina y la mirada sonriente de Hinata lo atendió con unos buenos días.

Serían los mejores dos meses de su vida.

Sin lugar a duda la chica era bastante ágil con asuntos políticos, si bien debía aprender cómo ayudarle, su conocimiento sin lugar a dudas ayudaba en el proceso. Además era como una refrescante brisa, todos los miembros de la oficina del hokage no podían evitar ser amables con la jovencita y ella parecía encajar rápidamente. No era egoísta y ayudaba a todos los que podía.

La primera semana fue la que utilizo para acostumbrarse, pero al mes ya era tan buena como el mismo Shikamaru.

-Tiene que firmas también esto Naruto-san-hablo la chica llegando con otra montaña de papeles.

El rubio suspiro y puso su cabeza sobre la mesa.

-Eres igual a Shikamaru-murmuro por bajo en tono infantil.

Aunque de reojo pudo ver como la chica sonreía, para ella eso debía ser un alago.

Se estiro un poco en su lugar y puso las manos tras su cabeza, pudo ver confusión en Hinata. Era la primera vez en dos semanas que lo veía tomarse un pequeño descanso y no trabajar como una máquina.

-Espero no les digas a Shikamaru que tome un momento-le pidió en forma cómplice.

La chica solo sonrió antes de sentarse frente a él con un suspiro.

-Se secreto está a salvo conmigo Naruto-san-

Le dio una sonrisa como respuesta, luego acomodo la silla para ver a través de la ventana la tarde en la aldea. Otro día sin ningún problema grave. Si bien desde que reinaba la paz no habían mayores incidentes, aun recordaba como en su adolescencia las explosiones y ataques llegaban de la nada, nunca se podía bajar la guardia y menos él, el protector de la aldea.

-Es una aldea hermosa-murmuro él por bajo.

Si bien cuando era niño sentía todo el resentimiento y odio de los aldeanos, había llegado a querer a esa aldea como si fuera parte de sí mismo.

-Es gracias a Naruto-san que todos estamos aquí-

-En realidad fue gracias a todos los ninjas que lucharon en la guerra-

-Pero fue usted quien día la esperanza a todos-

Miro de reojo a la chica que parecía recordar esos momento.

A su imagen llego la niña que había tomado su mano justo antes que aceptara la de Obito. Su cabeza llena de sangre y cuerpo herido, pero esos ojos perla que brillaban mientras negaba con la cabeza. No sabía de donde había salido, no la conoció hasta ese momento. Tampoco había sabido que era la prima pequeña de Neji, el hombre que segundos antes se había sacrificado para protegerlo. Solo recordaba la mirada brillante de la niña llena de lágrimas y determinación.

 _-Todos luchamos por usted…Neji-niisan lo protegio hasta el final…todos lo haremos, pero no se rinda-_

Las palabras habían sido una súplica entre lágrimas, pero aun con la determinación de seguir luchando. Luego de ese momento no la había vuelto a ver durante el transcurso de la batalla.

Después en la aldea la vio el día del funeral de los caídos en batalla, la chica había llorado sobre la tumba de su primo. Pero se había levantado, luchando para ser una mejor ninja, la veía vagamente en la aldea cuando estaba a punto de salir de misiones. Luego al convertirse a hokage había descubierto que tenía grado de chunin y sus misiones eran peligrosas en ocasiones. La chica lo trataba con respeto, pero eso no había impedido que él tuviera un ojo sobre ella notando su personalidad a través de ojos de otros.

-Pero incluso a mí alguien me dio una pequeña esperanza en esa batalla-comento recordando el momento en que la niña lo ayudo.

Hinata ladeo la cabeza confundida, evidentemente sin notar que tan importante habían sido sus palabras en aquel momento.

Sonrió.

-Tengo ganas de comer ramen-

…

Al salir de todo su trabajo ya era muy tarde, pero llegaron corriendo antes que Ayame lograra cerrar el local. Como siempre ser el favorito de ellos provoco que abrieran un rato más, tomo asiento quitándose la capa de hokage y su sombrero. Hinata pareció algo confundida y solo lo imito sentándose a su lado. Teuchi comenzó a preparar ramen y en cuestión de minutos llego con dos platos, uno el cual Naruto comenzó a devorar en segundos.

-¿Sucede algo?-dijo Naruto luego de masticar.

Modales ante todo.

La chica negó con la cabeza, pues aun no había probado el platillo. Con una gran delicadeza y altos modales, tomo los palillos y se llevó los fideos a su boca. Mastico lentamente y luego trago.

Sus ojos brillaron.

Minutos después todos observaban incrédulos como la chica había triplicado el número de platos que Naruto había comido. Teuchi que no había visto a nadie comer más que Naruto, se gozó infinitamente cuando la chica le devolvía algún plato con ojos brillantes, sin lugar a dudas, disfrutando de su platillo. Ayame trabajaba arduamente en la cocina con dos enormes ollas que habían servido de comida a la chica.

-Veo que tu novia sabe disfrutar de la buena comida-dijo Teuchi con diversión.

Ambos se sonrojaron y comenzaron a negar alarmados, no querían que algún rumor se expandiera por la aldea por un pequeño malentendido.

-Ella no es mi novia, es el remplazo de Shikamaru-dijo Naruto sonrojado aun.

Los ojos de Teuchi se vieron como si no aceptara lo que decía, no le creía ni un pelo.

-Hinata-chan se ve algo joven-comento Ayame con una mano en su mentón.

-Tengo 17 años-dijo la chica algo tímida.

Tanto padre como hija voltearon a ver a Naruto con una ceja arriba, este se sonrojo y se puso de pie. Pago y dejo su buena propina (salario de hokage excesivamente grande). Luego se despidió con algo de pena y comenzó a guiar a Hinata a su hogar. Los dos se despidieron algo avergonzados por lo ocurrido, pero igualmente Naruto le dijo que en otra ocasión volverían a comer al mismo lugar.

…

Habían momentos…raros, pero existían…donde una gripe lograba tumbarlo en la cama. Había logrado crear un clon para pedirle ayuda a Kakashi quien tomaría su papel como hokage mientras estuviera enfermo. Sakura había ido a revisarlo, pero le dijo que solo un poco de reposo y buena comida lograrían recuperarlo. Insulto a Kurama por no haber sido tan útil y este solo lo ignoro durmiendo, al parecer con tan pocas fuerzas como él. Todo el día pasó rodeado de cobijas y con mocos saliendo de su nariz.

Unos golpes en la puerta lo despertaron.

Se envolvió un poco más pensando que el vendedor se iría, pero al seguir escuchando los golpes, tomo una cobija y se puso de pie. Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados al ver la mirada tierna de Hinata cuando abrió la puerta, con ropas de civil y unas bolsas en sus manos.

-Hinata-chan-hablo con voz nasal.

Se sintió avergonzado que lo viera en tan deplorable estado.

Con mirada determinada la chica entro a su hogar y puso las bolsas en la mesa que vio. Luego giro a verlo con ojos algo preocupados.

-Sakura-san llego a decirle a Kakashi-sama que ocupaba ayuda para cuidarte, el hombre me solicito que viniera para ayudar en todo lo posible-explico antes de llegar frente a él y poner una mano en su frente.

No estaba seguro si el color rojo de su rostro era por la fiebre o la cercanía de la chica.

-No es necesa…-

-Está hirviendo-dijo espantada interrumpiéndolo.

La mano de la chica sobre la suya era muy suave, pero el tacto se detuvo y fue consiente que estaba en su cama. Todo dio vueltas unos minutos antes que perdiera la conciencia. Fue un aroma lo próximo que pudo procesar en su cabeza, luego cuando abrió los ojos pudo ver a Hinata entrar con una bandeja llena de comida. Su garganta dolía y su cabeza martillaba, pero igualmente supo que la comida que tenía en su boca era deliciosa. Lástima que la enfermedad lo tumbo nuevamente en la cama y no despertó hasta el día siguiente.

Gruño internamente cuando despertó, recordaba todo vagamente, pero si el hecho que Hinata había estado en su casa y no pudo disfrutarlo como se debía. El dolor había desaparecido gracias al descanso, pero su cuerpo aún estaba algo cansado.

 **-En realidad no estamos completamente solos-** hablo Kurama con diversión.

Pestañeo curioso, pues si había despertado, solo fue con los ojos ya que no se había movido. Giro levemente la cabeza y se sonrojo al ver el cuerpo de Hinata a su lado. Parecía estar sentada sobre una silla, pero la mitad de su cuerpo estaba sobre la cama con una mano sujetando la suya.

Mierda.

Digo,

Mierda buena.

Como explicaba. En realidad la mano de la chica sobre la suya era cálida y no cambiaría ese sentimiento por nada. Pero no tenía una explicación razonable o algo que cambiara la incomodidad que podría hacer sentir a la chica. Sus temores incrementaron al verla abrir los ojos poco a poco y levantar su vista hasta chocar con la suya.

Ambos se sonrojaron.

Kurama se carcajeo.

Para mala suerte del hombre, la menor aparto sus manos con velocidad.

-Lo siento mucho-dijo Hinata confundiéndolo-ayer estaba muy mal…comenzó a delirar un poco y llamaba a alguien para que no lo dejara solo-añadió algo avergonzada.

Soltó un suspiro antes de ver al techo de su habitación.

-Cuando era niño estuve algo solo, cuando me enfermo suelo llamar a mis padres-susurro sin avergonzarse.

Ya había paso mucho de aquello.

De reojo noto la mirada algo nostálgica en Hinata.

-Mi madre murió cuando era niña…me pasa algo similar cuando me suelo enfermar…por eso no quise dejarlo solo-admitió ella con sinceridad.

Él sonrió cálidamente.

-Muchas gracias-

…

Duro dos días en cama para volver al trabajo, para su suerte Hinata solía llevarle comidas alegando que estaba enfermo para cocinar solo. Pero curiosamente la chica siguió llevando almuerzos aun cuando ya estaba trabajando, más que todo porque él decía que su comida era asombrosa. Después del episodio de enfermedad, la chica era más suelta con él y actuaba algo informal. Parecía querer mantener una amistad con él, cosa que no le molestaba en lo absoluto.

Pero el tiempo avanzaba y pronto se cumplirían los dos meses.

Shikamaru había mandado varias cartas a través de Gaara amenazándolo si algo llegaba a pasar, también para decirle que llegarían dentro de tres días a Konoha.

Su ánimo decayó notablemente.

Hinata frente a él observo confundida como el rostro de Naruto se desanimaba al leer la carta de Shikamaru, parece que no eran buenas noticias.

-¿Paso algo?-

-Vuelve en tres días-murmuro enojado.

Un silencio se instaló en la habitación.

-Espero haya podido ser de ayuda-comento Hinata algo triste.

Los ojos de Naruto se suavizaron y se puso de pie, camino hasta sentarse frente a su escritorio con Hinata de pie. Los dos se vieron con miradas algo decaídas, pero ninguno decía nada. Pero de pronto Hinata apretó los labios y alzo la vista decidida. Naruto ladeo la cabeza confundido.

-Naruto-san…gracias-dijo la chica dejándolo aún más confundido-usted siempre fue mi modelo a seguir y alguien que admiro con todo mi corazón, fue un honor para mí el poder serle de ayuda-añadió con ojos brillantes.

Una piedra imaginaria cayó sobre la cabeza del hokage, este sonrió algo nervioso y la vio con ojos incrédulos. Era evidente que una chiquilla como ella no lo viera de otra forma, solo como el héroe de las grandes naciones ninja y un modelo a seguir. Pero en esos dos meses juntos, le había mostrado al verdadero Naruto Uzumaki, ese que la mayoría no podía ver ahora por su papel como hokage.

Suspiro antes de ver al suelo resignado.

-Además…me alegra haberlo conocido como persona, no solo como hokage. Creo que sin lugar a dudas usted sería un ninja genial aunque no fuera el líder de la aldea-continuo Hinata con mejillas rojas.

Alzo el rostro tan rápido como esas palabras salieron de la boca de la menor, esta se sorprendió un poco. Entrecerró los ojos confundido, pensando que esa chica podía leer su mente y era un poderoso ser de otro planeta.

Pero los inocentes ojos de la chica le hicieron ver que todo era sincero.

Soltó una pequeña risa.

-Eres increíble Hinata-dijo llamándola sin algún honorifico.

Esta se sonrojo.

Mucho más cuando una mano del hombre más fuerte de las cinco naciones ninja, se puso suavemente sobre su mejilla y sus ojos eran demasiado cálidos. Su cuerpo se tensó al sentir el rostro de ese hombre demasiado cerca, pero sus ojos no se cerraron, estaban demasiado abiertos ante la incredulidad.

-Me dejarías darte un beso, señorita Hyuga-hablo el hombre con voz suave.

Su boca se abrió ante la incredulidad, no mucho después los labios del hokage se posaron sobre los suyos. Un beso algo tierno que pronto comenzó a volverse otra cosa. Los labrios experimentados de Naruto guiaban a los suyos que poseían una menor casi nula experiencia, excepto por algún beso accidental con Kiba o en alguna misión. Las manos de Naruto se posaron en la cintura de la chica y lo atrajeron a él, sin poder saciarse totalmente de aquel sabor dulce que lo estaba volviendo loco.

La soltó solo para que pudiera respirar, esta se agarró de sus hombros al sentir que su mundo daba vueltas. Noto con incredulidad como el hombre sonreía de forma algo picara.

-No tienes la menor idea cuanto llevo esperando por esto-aseguro con ojos brillantes.

No pudo responder por que la boca del hombre nuevamente la ataco en un beso aún más profundo, la lengua entro en la boca de la chica como si fuera el dueño de ese lugar. Hinata estaba confundida, muchas emociones nuevas y de improviso.

Eso no era correcto.

Él era el hokage de Konoha y ella una chiquilla cualquiera.

Pero esa boca, esas manos y los ojos cálidos del hombre del cual siempre se había sentido atraída, con una gran admiración y un profundo respeto.

Con timidez puso sus manos tras el cuello del hombre y con vergüenza saco su propia lengua para responder a la vivas de Naruto. Luego de algunos minutos donde se divirtieron un rato, se alejaron unos centímetros del rostro del otro.

Hinata se sonrojo cuando el hombre se sentó en el escritorio y la atrajo con él, rápidamente había alzado sus piernas dejándolas a cada lado de su cuerpo y tirando algunos papeles. Se sonrojo al estar sentada sobre su regazo y la mirada demasiado sensual que tenía el rubio.

-No pienses cosas malas Hinata-dijo divertido ocasionando que se sonrojara aún más.

Soltó un gritillo cuando los labios de Naruto se posaron sobre su cuello, duro unos momentos en ese lugar chupando su piel y sin lugar a duda dejando una marca bastante visible.

-No voy a negarte que no pienso en cosas lujuriosas contigo en las noches, pero no pienso hacer eso contigo hasta nuestra noche de bodas-aseguro viéndola con determinación.

-¿Eh?-musito la chica con incredulidad.

-No creo que tu padre se niegue, pero ya sabes que como hokage tengo mis contactos-

-Naruto-san-

-Solo Naruto-

-N-Naruto…¿De qué hablas?-

-Bueno me gustas y al parecer te gusto…casarse viene con el tiempo-

-P-Pero yo…-

-Eres la mujer más hermosa que pude conocer, si alguien se molesta por la edad que se jodan, yo te quiero…¿Qué no es suficiente?-

-Bueno si-

-Bien, ahora tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo antes que llegue Shikamaru-

-¿EH?-

…

Cuando llego Shikamaru algunos días después y encontró al hokage de Konoha con Hinata entre sus piernas besándose sobre la silla de su escritorio…evidentemente no fue muy feliz. Por el contrario cuando seis meses después se realizó la boda del hokage con la heredera Hyuga (quien había cumplido la mayoría de edad una semana antes) se podría decir que no había personas más felices que esos dos. Al menos hasta que algún tiempo después cierto remolino rubio fuera el hijo de ambos junto a una hermosa niña.

 **Fin**

 _Kyahhh la diferencia de edad siempre me encanta XD_

 _ **Nota:**_

 _ **Por si no lo saben en mi perfil tengo un link de mi página en Facebook donde publico mis actualizaciones y donde chateo con los chicos sobre temas de anime, manga, juegos, libros, series…etc. por si alguno quiere comunicarse conmigo o visitar un rato para conocerme mejor.**_

 _ **Sayonara sexys lectores.**_


End file.
